


For Charizard

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: ALMOST THERE Y'ALL, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: They want to be the very best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 23 - Winter

Kurt was definitely not wearing as many layers as he should have been, and he was already losing feeling in his fingertips, but fuck him if he was going to just let a Charizard go.

It was a shame most people had given up on Pokemon Go after the first couple months. Kurt got it: people had to get back to school or work or responsibilities and couldn’t commit to being pokemon masters.

But Kurt didn’t do  _ anything _ halfway.

So he was out in December, six months after the game’s release, hunting down a Charizard.

It wasn’t as bad as it used to be. When the game first came out, people were really excited about the tracking feature, and then  _ devastated _ when they took it away. Well, if they’d stuck with it, they’d know that not only are the footprints back, the game tells you WHICH POKESTOP the pokemon is near. It’s incredible.

It also meant Kurt was running out in the freezing New York air at 2am to find a Charizard.

But he was  _ so close! _ He was a level 27 with 122 pokemon logged in his pokedex.  _ One hundred twenty-two! _ And he didn’t have a Charizard yet, so he was truckin.

The pokestop was a plaque on the side of a building Kurt had never looked twice at. Kurt’s breath came out in staccato clouds in front of him, reminding him out out of shape he was to be winded just from a brisk walk. 

At least he wasn’t actively gasping for air like the other guy who’d just stumbled up. Kurt shrunk a little into the side of the building, startled at the bombastic entrance, until he saw this guy had a familiar app up on his phone.

“Did it pop up yet?” the guy gasped, bent in half and checking his phone. 

Kurt blinked away the shock and shook his head. “I think it’s a little farther down this alley.”

The guy stood up, looking skeptically down the way Kurt pointed, still working to even out his breathing. His face was flushed from the run and the cold but his eyes were bright, amber in color and alive with excitement. He looked about Kurt’s age, maybe a little younger, hair rumpled and wearing a chewbacca onesie. Kurt was immediately infatuated.

Chewbacca looked back at Kurt and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to feel self-conscious, even if he was wearing neon yoga pants and an overlarge Dashboard Confessional hoodie he’d stolen from his brother. He didn’t honestly expect to see anyone out this late pokemon hunting. Not when it had fallen out of fashion. Not when it was the middle of winter and freezing outside. But no, the only other guy crazy enough to come out of their way for a pokemon was seeing Kurt in his stupid outfit. But whatever, it was 2 o’clock in the morning on a Tuesday, he was allowed.

The guy seemed to agree, the smile he shot at Kurt friendly and free of judgement. He stuck out his hand. “We should hold hands. For safety. Dark and scary alley and all that.”

“I don’t even know you,” Kurt answered with no bite to it. “Going down dark and scary alleys with strangers isn’t safe.”

The guy just shrugged his lips, turning his outstretched hand from a hand-hold-offering upturned palm to a sideways handshake. “My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt bit back a smile, reaching out his own hand to shake Blaine’s. “Kurt.”

Blaine grinned, winking as he turned his hand to lace his fingers with Kurt’s. “Come on, Kurt, we’ve got a Charizard to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154881340225/for-charizard)


End file.
